fires of hatred
by dismalstone
Summary: I lost everything, my home, my species, my love. all I have left is hatred. They will all pay.
1. war

I think this will be pretty good. review please. doesn't even need to be positive just no flames.

"Blooms at sunrise" was having a normal day.

As a seeker it was his duty to patrol the streets whenever he could in order to keep an eye out for danger. So far there was nothing but peace and serenity. He liked that. He was driving along with his friend "sings at sunset". Their names were very similar which is why they preferred to patrol together.

Today they were going down a road waving to all who they passed. They loved going down this road everyone here seemed to be particularly happy. The only reason they really patrolled at all was that there might be an accident, they happened sometimes though very rarely. He was enjoying the peace and calm when all of a sudden a voiced blared on the police scanner. "All units are requested to go to the shipyard immediately repeat to the shipyard!" Blooms at sunrise quickly turned the car around and headed to the shipyard with the sirens on.

It took him two minutes to get there. When he came on the scene he saw that many other seekers were there and they all looked very nervous. He looked around and saw a few faces that he knew, the shipyard seemed to be abandoned with the exception of the seekers. He could see the building where they constructed the ships in the center of the mass of seekers. There were a few buildings around along with many cryotanks that weren't occupied; all of the ones with souls in them were evacuated along with the other souls.

"What's happening?" he asked the nearest seeker to him he answered "there seems to be a bomb in there and it's on a very short timer."

He sounded scared. As did everybody at the scene. All of the incoming ships were directed elsewhere while they tried to defuse the bomb. After about three minutes someone came out and said that it was disarmed. Everybody felt relieved. Blooms went over and asked about the situation. "It didn't seem to be a very good bomb, the explosion probably wouldn't have done much damage and it didn't look like whoever made it didn't put a lot of effort into it."

"Who could have done this"

"humans of course you know how violent they are!" of course it would be humans they were the most violent of all the species. They would gladly cut us all to pieces if given the chance.

"So this seemed easy the bomb was disarmed now all we have to do is…" he never got a chance to finish. The center of his forehead suddenly had a hole in it and the back of his head blew open with a giant spurt of blood. We looked around for the source of the shot. Before anyone looked all the way around another person was down. We all took our guns out two more were down when we drew them. We looked around wildly souls were going down left and right. We finally found the saw the shooter who was positioned on a building to the left. We saw the reflection of the gun.

We began to barrage the shooter who ducked out of the way and ran into the building. He heard gunshots all around him and the sound of them all were hurting his ears. He was surprised to look in his hands to find that he was firing as well. We fired on him for about a minute. When we stopped firing he looked around and saw that twelve seekers were down, the sniper was very accurate he got a head shot every time. He felt saddened by the lost seekers, they were good souls. All souls were good.

Humans were so violent, of course they would do anything to take as many lives as they could. Twelve souls were now dead because of one human. A couple of seekers inched their way towards the building they were soon followed by the rest of us. They went into the building and a few seconds later they sounded the all clear. He started to feel relieved. He did not want to face a human even surrounded by his fellow seekers, they terrified him. Souls died today and he once again felt the grief of those that were lost. But a second later the building suddenly exploded taking the seekers inside with it.

The force of the explosion knocked him back and he was dazed for a few seconds. When he came to he could hear more gunshots… and screams. Horrible bloodcurdling screams that sent s a shiver down his spine. He looked around for the source of the screams which was difficult since there was dust all around. But then he saw Shadows in the dust. Souls were firing at some sort of speeding shadow that twisted and turned and rushed towards the souls.

Then he saw one of the shadow split in two as the fast one went through it. And then the same thing happened to another and another until only the fast shadow remained. When the dust cleared he saw what it was. The figure appeared as the dust cleared and it looked to be someone in a long black cloak. he didn't look to be very large only about 5'7 or so and was a little on the slim side. He had a backpack on that seemed to be very bulky. He took it off and took out what looked to be a very large contraption of metal and wires and set it down. Very smoothly he put it down and started to press a few buttons, it was then that he actually was aware of what just happened.

"You monster!" he yelled at him. "Blooms at sunrise" was furious at him a feeling that he was not used to. Although he was yelling at the human he did not respond and simply carried on with his work.

"Why did you do all of this, why did you kill all of the innocent souls!" It was then that the human looked up at him and instead of the hatred that he was expecting he saw, nothing. There was nothing in his eyes no expression on his face he looked like his face was carved from stone. He opened his mouth and spoke in an expressionless almost robotic tone

"you started this war; you're the ones who caused this, innocence does not exist for your kind who have killed so many."

And then he simply walked away. He stared away at where he vanished and then the device started to beep. He knew it was a bomb and he tried to crawl away but it was already too late the bomb exploded. He felt incredible pain at first and then nothing.


	2. The spark that began the inferno

Let me start off by saying that I am in no way a fan of stephanie meyer. I despise the twilight series. however i do like the host only because it is a sci fi novel and getting me hooked on a sci fi thing is like getting lindsay lohan to do a crotch shot photo getting out of the car. its nothing special. I know i'm going to get grief on my character cause of his abilities. some people told me was too sci fi but theres no such thing.

I don't own anything.

I always did like desert climates. I hated the cold and I hated the humidity, cold makes me shiver and humidity makes me sweat too much. At least it used too. Now I didn't really need to worry about things like that. I don't get cold anymore and I don't really sweat having a constant temperature and all. Still I liked deserts maybe it's because I was so used to it, and the constant sunlight is good for my power cells it makes moving around much easier.

Oh right I should probably get in a little background info before I start saying things like that so you know what I'm talking about.

I have a very interesting story and since I'm in no particular hurry I think I'll tell you about it. It began when I was about 4 or 5 and I was playing in the front yard I think I was playing around with a ball or something but any way I walked out into the road and got hit by a truck. I know a clichéd beginning if there ever was one but that's how it happened.

I was rushed to the hospital and they told me my parents that I was going to die, I was missing my right arm and my left leg, a ruptured kidney, a collapsed lung, I think about 7 or 8 broken ribs and some of the fragments of the ribs had entered my heart. And if that weren't bad enough part of my skull was fragmented and part of my brain was gone, just gone along with my left eye. They said that it was a miracle that I had even made it to the hospital let alone survived long enough to be diagnosed. The doctor said they were doing everything they could but that I was just too far gone to do anything to help. I had about an hour left at best before I would pass on.

About three days later I was still breathing and you should have seen the look on the doctors face when he came in, he was dumbfounded, he checked me over at least three more times and said to the nurse " I don't get it he should be dead."

My mother heard him and gave him the fiercest glare I had ever seen on her and he quickly backed out of the room. Before he left I heard him say to the nurse "s like he's not being allowed to die." But I could feel myself slipping into nothingness. Every day every hour every minute and every second I felt myself getting colder and the world became more distant. I was barely awake the day my dad came in excited about something babbling on about cybernetic something or other.

At first my mom just gave him a blank look but as he kept talking I could see her face rise and something like a smile touched her lips, after that it was all kind of a blur. I remember being snuck out of the hospital and brought to my parents lab. Did I mention that my parents were both scientists? They were regarded as two of the most brilliant engineers of the age, and created some of the first nanites ever made. Maybe this was something I should have mentioned earlier?

Well anyway I wake up about a week later and don't know what was going on. I looked around recognized my parents lab but there was something off to the place. I closed my eyes trying to think of what was wrong. Wait a second my eyes, wasn't I missing an eye, I specifically remember having only one eye left. A while later my dad explained it to me, that most of my body was replaced by some of his cybernetics and my limbs were replaced by my mother's fluid hydraulic systems for the mechanical limbs.

At first I was pretty excited I mean I was a cyborg how cool was that! That lasted right about until I looked at myself in a mirror, holy crap. My eye looked like it came out of one of those animatrons at chuck E cheese and the skin around it looked veiny and a little infected. My limbs looked like bulky golf clubs welded together and when I looked at my body there were metal plates on most of my torso and stomach. When I walked it was like I had weights on my legs and they had fallen asleep at the same time.

For three years I was like this until my dad perfected his cybernetics and changed me again. I actually looked halfway decent and all of the metal was covered up by what looked like skin, my mom of course had to replace my limbs every 6 months or so since I kept growing and each time she made me new ones they looked a little more like the originals.

When I turned ten I looked mostly normal albeit my eye was still a little disproportionate to my face. My life was pretty normal after that I had a friend her name was Gabrielle and she was the sweetest person even when I looked like Frankenstein's bastard child. But of course you know what happens next don't you; you already know what happens when they came.

My mom noticed first of course she always noticed the little things the details that other people missed like how the crime rate was going down or how everyone around seemed to have subtle differences in their behaviors and how some people seemed to have a shine in their eyes. My dad laughed at her of course saying that she was looking too deeply into things and she was just being paranoid, I thought so too. We didn't listen to her; we were so blind, so stupid maybe if we had listened to her then perhaps she would still be… here.

Eventually I noticed the changes but by then it was too late they came for us and all we could do was run away. We ran as fast as we could. my mom grabbed my hand and dragged me along, i could have easily outdistanced her but i didn't want to leave her behind. They screamed at us to stop and started shooting at us we almost managed to almost get away but they cornered me and mom we must have lost dad somewhere on the way. She told them to leave me alone and they didn't listen so she tried to fight them off so that I could get away, she ran up to one and tried to hit him but my mother was never a fighter he pushed her back towards me and she tripped i was ready to catch her.

One of them shot her and she fell on me, there was so much blood, it was everywhere on me on her. A bright crimson that seeped from her wound onto me. She looked me in the eyes as she passed on; I saw the life slip away from her features as she was left with a blank look of absence. It barely even looked like her any more my mother always had this sense of presence that distinguished her from others this aura about her. It was gone and I was left in shock I barely even registered what was happening around me.

One of them said "she almost killed me, that was close" another said

"It's a shame that she was wasted she would have made a very nice host"

"probably not after all look at how violent she was she might have hurt another soul" not true mother was always so nice

"humans are so primitive; always killing, bunch of monsters" mother a monster?

"Well then better bring this child back to base."

One of them walked over to me and lifted my mother off of me and grabbing my shoulder pulling me up. He looked at my mother's body shook his head and said something that jarred me out of my mind "stupid monster would've been better off as one of us."

I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled. He smiled at me and it looked like he was truly saddened by the loss but glad that I was still alive, as though he actually cared about me.

So I grabbed his wrist and tore off his fucking arm. How dare he.

He screamed and the others looked at me in shock and fear their guns shaking in their hands as they looked at me covered in blood. The one I had wounded was on the ground apparently I was beating him with his own arm and he was begging me for mercy that i wouldn't kill him.

How.

Dare.

He.

I don't really remember a lot of what happened next but when I came to the entire alley was covered in blood and silver parts of what I assumed was their true form. Four managed to get away and I memorized their faces they wouldn't get far, i couldn't chase after them i was too damaged from several gunshots but they weren't any serious injuries. My dad found me soon after being drawn here by the sound of gunfire and saw what I had done what they had done and he cried, I cried.

They had killed my mother and taken away the normal life I had and replaced it with a life of being on the run. A life of kill or be killed. Hatred soon took over again and it took over my dad as well we could both see it, we could both see what the next step was: retribution. We would make them pay we would make them all pay for what they had done to our most precious treasure.

They had named us monsters, well then that was exactly what they were going to get.


	3. Its never easy

I like reviews... a lot.

* * *

Everything was in position; this installation was home to hundreds upon thousands of souls that were still in hibernation waiting for a host. The building used to be a hospital a place of healing and was now used as a breeding ground for parasites. All of them were waiting for human hosts, most of the hosts couldn't be old enough to take a drivers test. Well today due to a misfile of paperwork those bodies were now on their way to an abandoned warehouse 50 miles away into the arms of a local underground resistance.

Less casualties this way and the facility would be disorganized from the confusion, not to mention that seekers were here to help sort out the mess and try to find the bodies a nice bonus for me. Most of the worms outside were seekers interviewing a few medical personel to try and figure out what had happened to the bodies.

My sniper rifle was ready and men were ready to open fire on the building as soon as they were given the signal. The only reason the building wasn't full of holes and dead souls was because I was waiting for something specific to arrive. Speak of the devil here it came, a truck with something very important inside it well two important things the first being medical supplies and a few sleeping souls that my dad needed for tests. The second of course was the driver of the vehicle, I recognized him as one of the four that got away, before I couldn't run him down but now I was faster and stronger than before; he wasn't going to get away this time.

I was just about to give the signal a series of detonators that I had placed on the second fifth and ninth floors. This would be the moment to strike everything was perfect exactly where it should be. But of course that was when I had to recognize one face out of the entire crowd of souls when she just happened to walk through the lens of my rifle. I couldn't believe it when I saw her I mean it was at least four hundred miles away from my hometown where I had last seen her but there she was as beautiful as ever. She was talking to another healer another girl with blonde hair.

It was Gabrielle the only friend I had ever had and the only girl I had ever loved. Instantly my mind went back to my childhood of the days were I was picked on for my prosthetic eye and she came in to defend me, other days were we would play at her house she loved to play house and tea party's. She loved to play pretty much every girly game there ever was and I happily played along.

Her hair was jet black almost always tied off into a ponytail her face was flawless and she had an adorable pointed chin, her body was small but not weak and her legs were long and gorgeous, She had the most brilliant green eyes.

They were silver now.

I had to kill her she was the enemy she was a soul. But of course that was the computer in me talking, the coldly logical part of me that made the most sense and was always right. I'm still human I still had emotions even though I didn't want to, I didn't want to feel the denial that it was her or the sadness that I would now be killing or the hope that maybe I could save her. I really didn't want to have the hope cause I might actually try something extremely stupid and pointless and possibly suicidal. I may be strong but I'm not invincible I can still be killed Might not be an easy thing but it was doable.

There where a few things that could take me down for good and other things that could take me down just long enough. Still I didn't see any weaponry down there that could be harmful to me most of the seekers down there only had .32's and those weren't nearly enough to damage me I might be able to go down grab her, blow up the building, and take the truck without much difficulty or danger. The only question was why should I.

There was no practical reason to retrieve her. The girl I knew was gone and this thing was only using her corpse like I would use a car. That was logical it was practical.

and I was packing up the rifle and making my way down to get her.

Damn these emotions damn them to the lowest bowels of hell. I quietly made my way through the crowd careful not to attract attention to myself, my eyes had already changed their pigments so I looked like them but the paranoia was still there. I was in the middle of a crowd of freakin parasites not to mention the snipers might accidentally fire on me by accident even though they knew what I looked like they might just go nuts on the whole crowd. they weren't exactly trained marksman they were thugs that wanted something to vent out their frustration on. I crept around her as she was talking to another soul a girl I think she looked sort of manly up close but oddly feminine.

I maneuvered myself around her until I was between her and the building which in a few seconds was going to a barbeque with fried bugs as its main dish. I slipped the detonator into my hand careful to keep it hidden under the sleeve of my cloak and pressed the button and boy was it loud. I nearly dropped the case with the rifle in it feeling some concrete and glass hit against my back ruining my cloak but otherwise not harmful to me.

It was when the flames hit me that i started to feel the pain, I was ready for that but it still stung. Fire was one of the few things that could still hurt me after all I was fire resistant not fire proof, and I didn't like it, fire was painful more painful then anything else I had ever felt. I immediately grabbed her hand and rushed through the crowd towing her along. If this went well I might take her without any struggle or hassle involved, except I still had to kill that one insect in the car which I don't think she would keep quiet about.

Seems I forgot the most important rule of kidnapping, always have a clean getaway.

This day was gonna really suck.

What had just happened?

Where was this man taking me?

I didn't understand I had just come to the hospital today to help with the host mixup and now the building was on fire and people around her were falling down with what looked like gunshot wounds. There was so much blood that the smell was making her want to throw up but she had to keep running to avoid the same fate.

I looked at the man that was dragging me forward but there was an odd sense of familiarity to him, like I knew him from somewhere. Besides that though his entire body was covered in a long black cloak although when I tried to look at the cloak it was like, like I don't know how to describe it. It was like I knew that he was there I just didn't want to know.

Other than that he looked to be only a few inches taller than she was not that this was a difficult feat the body she was in was about 5'2 at best. Suddenly he moved and covered her with his body and she could have sworn that she heard a whistling sound accompanied by a thunk of impact. Abruptly he started to move her again and she noticed that his back covered with burns and she was amazed that he was able to keep moving.

He pushed his way through crowd with ease which must mean that he was very scared of what was happening because he was pushing people down as he went, and not apologizing for it. He seemed to be making his way to a truck, there was a seeker looking around wildly trying to figure out the source of the gunshots his pistol out and his eyes wide. He grabbed the seeker and with great strength threw him into the front seat of the truck rather roughly.

He helped me into the back doing it much more gently than he had done with the seeker although not without haste and when he did she noticed that his hands were also gloved, effectively covering his entire body. How did he have all that clothing on in this weather?

After he helped her up to the back he closed the doors and ran around to the front to the driver's seat and started racing away from the chaos. She had to sit down to catch up to what was going on. The entire hospital had simply exploded before her eyes and she remembered with a sudden sadness that there were souls in hibernation. They had just came in yesterday and they were planning to do a massive insertion today which is why all of the healers were present.

The entire building was filled with souls. Healers, patients, souls in hibernation and it was a very large hospital complex. Enough to cover two city blocks and tens of thousands of souls in it perhaps even hundreds of thousands and now so many were gone just gone. Never to see the light of day again never to feel or to love again.

So she cried it was all she could do, at least she was alive she would have to go back to help the wounded there would be so many. That man had saved her she would have to thank him maybe that familiarity had been recognition of an old friend. Perhaps when this body wasn't hers. There were several blank spots in her memory specifically portions of her childhood even though she remembered everything else, there seemed to be a veil around certain events were clouded and when she tried to remember all that would come to mind was ashadows.

He saved her yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't exactly what he seemed to be.

* * *

hmmm, i don't think that was very good. its difficult to tell a story from gabrielle's perspective.


	4. Mercy is for the weak

three flippin chapters and still not a single review? Oh well maybe i'm not trying hard enough. Well anyway to those that like this story here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

What was I going to do with her?

I didn't really think this far when I had kidnapped her I kind of was more concerned about the impending firefight. I couldn't just lure her away from the hospital could I? Thinking back though maybe I couldn't have she seemed to be very devoted to her work and even if he could have convinced her to walk away it would have taken too long and something might have went wrong. Like the men getting impatient and opened fire on the crowd or someone discovering the detonators or even that someone might recognize me.

The last one was highly unlikely however because of the cloak I wear, it had a sort of perception filter on it that made anyone seeing me much less recognizing me nearly impossible. Just a little something extra that my genius dad came up with when he was researching the bug's technology. Abruptly it came to me. Maybe dad would know what to do with her; then again I probably already knew what he wanted to do with her. I may kill these things for a living without a second thought but what my dad did to them was far worse. Still dad would understand that I wouldn't want her harmed and he won't press the issue. I think.

I opened up me neurolink that connected directly to my father's mind. I really didn't like doing it but my dad and I could access each other's mind in order to communicate more easily without fear of phone taps or tracking. I didn't like it because that meant that dad would easily be able to read whatever he was thinking and while that was also convenient by saving time it was also very annoying

"I have a problem" I thought as I opened up the link to dad conveying what had happened over the last few hours to him from my perspective.

"Yes I see that, only I think that the problem is a little bigger than you realize" he relayed back to me.

I sent my confusion toward him "how so?" I couldn't see how the problem could get any worse.

"She saw the burns and how they damaged you, she knows how to hurt you."

My father replied logically like everything he says. That was a problem I was more or less immune to most harm because of my nanite hardened skin normal bullets and knives couldn't really do any damage to me and poisons would be instantly expelled from my system again because of the nanites. Still there were ways to kill me. I was only flame resistant up to a certain point, about 400 Fahrenheit was about the limit after that an open flame with enough heat can fry the nanites in my skin not only would it slow down my healing process it would soften my skin making me vulnerable to normal attacks. Besides that you could try drowning me after all I still needed oxygen and my body's density was far too dense for me to swim myself out. Electricity could work you'd need a lot of it though in order to short out my systems but that would only shut me down for a few seconds at best.

But my biggest worry was fire it could do worse than burn me to death, it could make me human and that would mean that I was every bit as fragile as they were. I was so used to being invulnerable that I didn't know how I would cope with being human. Well I wouldn't have to cope for long cause if the nanites in my body die off then my organs would start to fail and I would die.

"Alright so what do you suggest I do about this problem the?"

"Kill her" oh how easy that would be.

"I can't" was the only reply I could come up with, how would I justify keeping her alive?

"I see no circumstances that prevent from doing so" oh cold bearer of logic and reason.

I tried to think, I wasn't expecting this, if she hadn't seen anything than my dad wouldn't mind if I kept her as a pet or something. But apparently she did so now she was considered a liability and should she escape could tell everyone and their niece on how to kill me. I needed to think of something, some reason for me to keep her alive that would appeal to my dad's cold logical thinking.

"She's a healer maybe she could give us more in depth information on how to use these new drugs that we've acquired, and she also might know more about soul to soul interaction protocol." Yeah that sounded good and I think I used the right words there.

I sensed my dad mulling it over for a bit before he said "That sounds productive, there is a room in building no. 526 that should suffice as a temporary holding cell for the prisoner." That was good 526 was only a few miles away from the rendezvous point and he could make it there and ditch the truck.

The only problem is the walk; she probably already suspected something or maybe even figured it out. Gabrielle always did have a sharp wit and I didn't have any doubt that it would have been any less so with the soul that inhabited her body. I would have to somehow knock her unconscious and carry her all the way there without garnering the attention of the new locals.

There were drugs in the back but I didn't know which ones to use in order to achieve the desired effect. The parasites didn't really keep an exact list of what drugs to use for what condition since it was mostly passed down through word of mouth. They had really good memorization for those kinds of things. I was still thinking on what to do when I approached the rendezvous, there were humans waiting there for me. I stopped next to the other truck that was there and put it in park still mentally debating what to do when one of my alarms started to go off. It was the proximity alarm for enemies; it went off when there were live souls nearby.

I automatically drew out the .44 I had hidden in my cloak and got out of the driver's seat. I quickly and quietly walked my way around the building and maneuvered my way through some broken wood and metal on the ground. I found an opening in the wall and peered into the warehouse all sensors on full alert and detecting five humans in the vicinity along with two souls. Only two of the life signs were armed luckily it was two of the humans and the heartbeat of the two souls indicated that they were asleep or unconscious. I guess they couldn't stand the thought of killing them, of course that would be catastrophic if the two insects woke up here.

I use this place often enough that its sort of a key operation point and if they went back to the others then I would be forced to abandon this place and probably any facilities nearby. Including 526, something that I needed right now so there was only one option the bugs had to die. Of course if the humans felt had taken the trouble to not kill the two then they might object to me killing them now. I would have to do it discretely and without bloodshed not only that but I had to make sure they wouldn't notice that they were dead afterwards.

Luckily I had just the tool for the job, this wasn't the first time something like this has happened and I had prepared for just such an occasion. I crept my way around the building until I could see the two bugs. They were both on the floor being guarded by one of the armed humans a slightly built man with red hair and a pointed face. The bugs on the floor both had blonde hair and what l assumed were lab coats on. The man had his back to me presumably so that if I were to storm through the front door he could come between me and the worms. Little did he know how this inevitably doomed them both.

I pointed my right index finger at one of them and fired a microscopic dart into his neck; this dart was filled with about ten thousand nanites that at my command would tear the bug inside to pieces. I followed suit with the other and made my way back to the front keeping my armor on for fear of a double cross. Sometimes they didn't want to leave any witnesses either thinking I might double cross them.

I opened the door to see a man and a woman standing in front of me. The man was very muscular with tan skin and sun bleached hair with eyes that looked to be a peculiar shade of brown I also noticed that he was not armed. The woman was of similar build to him like him she also had tan skin and was tall with an athletic build to her but unlike his tense and wary stance she seemed to be more relaxed; her eyes having a calming shade of hazel. She also wasn't armed so I did a quick scan and found that the human with the other weapon was at a higher vantage point behind some cardboard boxes. It was actually a good hiding place I might not have noticed if I didn't scan him out.

I turned my attention to the couple in front of me and noted that the man shifted his body slightly so that he was between me and the girl. She noticed this and rolled her eyes at him meaning she was either with him as a couple or a sister. The man introduced himself as a way to break the silence

"My name is Jared Howe and this is Melanie" he indicated the girl to his left "and we were told that you had something for us."

I looked at Jared and said in a vaguely cryptic voice

"I do but first perhaps you would like to introduce me to the man currently pointing a gun at my head" the looks on their faces registered surprise and the scanners detected that the unknown man's heart skipped a beat and his breathing shifted.

I decided to push it a little more adding a small dose of intimidation never hurt "I would rather conduct this exchange in a more civilized tone."

He considered this for a minute before beckoning the man with his hand to come out. He came out still pointing the gun at me, a smart move actually, and giving me what he must've thought was a fierce glare. He was also tall with a heavy build all muscle and he was glaring at me with shining blue eyes that on any other face might have looked cute.

Jared addressed me "There you go, I can really do anything about the gun though Kyle's just a little paranoid and I can't really say he's wrong in being so."

He kept his face expressionless most likely to conceal the fact that he was hiding something of course I already knew about the bugs that they were keeping alive in the backroom. Oh well might as well make it look like I was unaware I didn't want him to think that I knew about them.

"The keys to the truck are in the ignition you are too take this truck and go to this location" I walked toward him and Kyle kept his gun fixed on me as I walked toward Jared and handed him the piece of paper with the location on it "do what you wish with your own."

He quickly examined the piece of paper and handed it to Melanie who stashed it away in one of her pockets "anything else?" he asked although the question was rhetorical I answered anyway

"yes would you happen to have some extra chloroform on you?"

* * *

think that went pretty well, I've heard that my story needed a touch of the book in it to make it better. What do you think? The next chapter will probably be better.

Ja ne.


End file.
